


The Fakers

by ArtificialCherryBomb



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialCherryBomb/pseuds/ArtificialCherryBomb
Summary: "I lament over many things. My faults, my failures, my choices. I despise myself for losing him. My love was stolen from me, and I can never fix him again. But you... I want to do right by you. You're my last chance of redemption. Forgive me, I never wanted you to feel like a fake. I love you too much."Copy X is lucky to find the one that will change his heart forever. For better or for worse, what is the cost of love?





	1. We Meet (Again...?)

The earth itself seemed to shake. Screams filled the air as panic overcame every citizen of the beautiful city. No one was spared when Death itself came to attack.

Copy X sat upon his throne, looking ahead without a single expression showing through his ruby red eyes. A hand under his chin, one leg over the other, as he felt his castle quake upon its very foundation. He free hand clenched the arm of his throne tightly out of anger, but he did not move, seemingly weighing his options and considering their next course of action. Below the steps of his seat kneeled his Guardians, their heads bowed, poised and ready to obey despite the anxiety that hung in the air around them. Their bodies trembled as another tremor resounded, and they could almost hear the screams of the innocent as they tried to make their escape, despite how high up the throne room was. They could feel the beginning of Neo Arcadia's destruction, if they refused to take action now. After another minute of silence, Harpuia raised his head to speak. "Sir, we-"

"Capture him." 

Copy X's voice boomed despite how nonchalantly he spoke, watching them with cold eyes. Leviathan raised her head to speak next, shocked. The command caught everyone off guard.

"Sir, I beg your pardon? You want us to…?" She couldn't believe what she had heard. So her Master repeated.

"Capture him. I want him as my prisoner," His eyes swept between the four of them, blazing with the passions of rage. "He attacks my city with no provocation. I do not care if he is the Beast of legend. He will pay dearly for what he has done."

The room shook again, and surely the monster was attacking the castle directly now. An explosion went off again. The young ruler of Neo Arcadia waved his hand gracefully, ushering them to go.

"I grow tired of his rampage. You will bring him to me, post haste. Injure him, but do not kill him. Now go!" He bellowed, sitting up in his chair and placing his arms upon their rests, gripping them tightly. He was pleased to see the Guardians practically spring into action. When they left he sat back in his seat again, red eyes burning holes into the ceiling as dust fell from another tremor.

"Such a pitiful creature. Yet let us see if Weil's dog is as perfect as he claims," he snarled, fissures appearing under his fingertips.

Outside, the imposing form of Omega roared in outrage as he attacked the mindless drones that were sent to counter him, the armor shaking and bending in ways unimaginable, a giant of nightmares. Human and Reploid alike screamed as more debris crushed them and their homes, Omega's large claws swiping the buildings to create as much havoc as possible. It was unknown as to what was making him so angry, but he could not stop, and his vision was a world of red.

The Guardians moved as a unit outside the castle gates, already seeing the Beast as he roared in outrage. Harpuia grunted in annoyance as he pressed a button on the side of his helmet, ordering more drones to distract the thing whilst they came up with a strategy.

"We need a plan. Now." Harpuia looked at his siblings for a moment, green eyes narrowed in thought. None of them had to admit that they were somewhat frightened. Omega was a God, apparently, and to fight him, despite their strengths, could spell disaster for them. 

"Attacking head on would be suicide…" Leviathan agreed, twirling her staff in her hand as she searched for a solution. Phantom stared at the beast with narrowed onyx eyes, saying nothing.

"Hah! You guys think too much! Don’t you get it?" Fefnir sneered, walking ahead of them to enter the city itself, the castle gates behind him. He had both of his guns out, locked and loaded. "Omega doesn’t think! He only kills! We just have to do the same!"

"Don’t be foolish Fefnir!" Harpuia flew beside him, green eyes narrowed in disgust. Despite being the leader, he could never influence Fefnir's mindset. "Do you wish to be slaughtered?!"

Fefnir rolled his eyes, and without looking he shot a large piece of cement that came their way, one the would've crushed them if he hadn’t stopped it. Harpuia looked alarmed in those few seconds, and Fefnir laughed as he began moving forward again.

"You guys can come up with a plan! I'm taking him on!" He grinned, rushing forward to meet the beast that had not noticed him yet. He craved the thrill of battle, and he could not wait to feel the artificial blood pumping through his veins.

"No! Idiot!" Harpuia yelled, flying after him. Leviathan sighed and began running as fast as she could (she should've listened when her brothers said that heels wouldn't be good on the battlefront) with the silent Phantom moving ahead of her. 

"Hey, dumbass! Over here!" Fefnir bellowed, laughing almost insanely as he began firing a barrage of energy blasts upon to the armor. Omega made a noise of confusion, the force of the red Guardian's attack sending him onto his side, crushing more buildings in the process.

"Fefnir, we're supposed to be protecting the city, not destroying it more!" Harpuia yelled, giving his elder brother's head a sharp kick. He ordered the drones to start evacuating all the people, glaring at Omega as the monster roared in outrage. The Guardians moved to stand side by side, glaring harshly as the creature began to push itself up, glaring down at them hungrily.

"Good one Fefnir, now we're screwed," Leviathan panted. Wasn't everyday she was asked to sprint to her death. "Can't keep a cap on it for more then two seconds, eh?"

"Hey, at least he isn't attacking civilians anymore! We can die as heroes!" The tallest grinned, and Phantom shook his head with a quiet sigh.

Without warning, one of Omega's large claws came down upon them, crushing the pavement where they had been standing easily. Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan each dodged in different directions, but Phantom disappeared in a shadow, only to reappear running up along the beast's arm. He threw explosive shurikens to Omega's face, his katana in his hand as he swiped at the armor. Harpuia attacked the other arm, mirroring his brother's motions. Omega shrieked in hate as his arms began to fall, leaving him exposed. Fefnir began firing upon him, and Leviathan circled him slowly, waving her staff. 

Luckily for her, Omega's tantrum broke a nearby water pipe, and water was gushing all over the ground around them. With a hum she continued to twirl her staff, the water around her feet beginning to follow her movements. She danced with grace, preparing her attack.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!" Omega roared, and just when he was about to get his arms working again did Phantom and Harpuia resume their strike, sending him in a fury. A few more shots from Fefnir until he was on his back again, and the three boys quickly moved out of the way when Leviathan unleashed her waves.

All the water she had collected moved around Omega's body, engulfing him. Her eyes closed, she kept up her dance until his body was completely submerged. Opening her eyes, she firmly pounded her staff against the ground, smirking.

The water froze, and Omega's cries were instantly silenced. The Guardians all gathered around her, panting lightly. They didn't think that old trick would work.

"Excellent work Leviathan. Phantom, Fefnir, keep watch over Omega. If he so much as twitched under that ice I want to know." Harpuia ordered, walking off to the side to call their Master. Fefnir mocked him as he walked away with a grumble, and Phantom stayed beside Leviathan for a few seconds, watching her, before taking his post. 

"Sir, I am happy to inform you that we have Omega suspended in ice. Leviathan cannot hold him for long though. What is our next course of action?" He asked calmly, turning to look at the large frozen creature. He almost looked dead in there… he wasn't glowing anymore.

"Commendable, dear Harpuia. I will be there shortly. Tell Leviathan to hold out for a while longer," Master X spoke calmly in his ear, sounding pleased. Harpuia straightened up slightly, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly at the praise. He'd deny it if you mentioned it.

"Of course sir. Goodbye," Harpuia hung up, moving back to his sister's side. He observed the ice with hands behind his back, blinking slowly. He didn't say anything to her.

"You're worried aren't you? That was far too easy," Leviathan seemed to be able to read his mind, clenching her staff tightly. She would not relax. If she did the beast would break free easily, and there was no guarantee this trick would work a second time. Yet, it almost felt like he wasn't struggling at all… "He was enraged and senseless, yet we were able to beat him? Was this really Weil's greatest creation?"

"Just focus Leviathan. I will check something…" Harpuia did not answer her, instead moving to hover in the air, landing upon the ice lightly. He did not slip as he walked with his feet just barely above the ground, and he stopped to stand above the monster's chest, eyes narrowed. He looked closer. Something was off.

It…Wait…It was…!

"Guardians! Guardians, the armor is just a shell! His chest is a cockpit and it's empty! Regroup and--" Harpuia yelled, only to be cut off tragically.

He gasped as he felt an ominous presence behind him, and he could only turn his head before a saber was plunged through his stomach, blood and guts flying out of him. He gagged on his blood after a few moments, shock clear on his face as he stared at Omega's true form, falling to his knees. He could hear his siblings yelling, but what they were saying was lost upon him. His core was beating like war drums in his ears.

"Y--You, R--Resista--ance--ce--ce…?!" He coughed, Reploid blood falling all over the ice. He gaped at the reflection of him and the monster, shaking at the fearful expression that stared directly back at him. No…No that wasn’t Zero, the Resistance member. Same helmet, red boots, long blond hair. Yet this guy was older, his eyes burning red, an insane smile plastered on his face, a smile that could never appear on Zero's youthful cheeks.

Omega chuckled, bringing a hand to his face to lick it clean of the blood that gathered there, nudging Harpuia with his foot. The leader of the Guardians fell onto his side, wheezing, his vision beginning to blur. He…didn't think his life would end like this…

"NO!" Fefnir roared in pure hatred, firing a shot at Omega's face, jumping onto the ice as he screamed. Omega stepped aside, dodging it easily before leaping to meet the other, bloodlust clear in his eyes.

"HyAHH!" Phantom appeared suddenly in front of Fefnir, moving his katana quickly to ward the monstrous Reploid back, eyes narrowed at his appearance. Omega was surprised, but he was smiling nonetheless, meeting each swipe with one of his own. He seemed amused, which only fueled Phantom's attacks further, driven by the need to avenge his brother. Leviathan was at Harpuia side, and she carefully froze the wound, hoping that would last Harpuia long enough for him to get medical treatment.

Standing, she turned to look at the three boys fighting. Fefnir was screaming nonstop, getting close to try and grab the blond that twirled around them, and even with Phantom's speed Omega would not be caught off guard. The monster was laughing, laughing, at them, but he hadn't noticed her yet…

Hissing darkly, she tapped her staff against the ice, and immediately the ice they stood upon began to crack towards Omega, and the beast grunted in surprise when the ground beneath him seemed to cave in.

She froze it again when he was stuck at his calves, and now the beast looked alarmed when the boys were upon him. Still, he deflected every attack, and Leviathan gasped at the sheer amount of effort she was using to keep him still. The blond was suddenly pissed, grabbing Phantom abruptly and tossing him at Fefnir, the two of them stumbling.

That second was all Omega needed, because without looking he threw his saber directly at Leviathan, who could only gape as one of her arms was cut clean off.

The ice shattered then, and everyone was washed away. Omega's armor disappeared in a golden flash once free, and the beast moved in the direction he had thrown the saber once his boots met solid ground. 

The water drained away into the moat of the castle, and Phantom coughed the liquid out of his lungs as he pushed himself up weakly, still gripping his sword in his hand. He looked around, his face paling upon the sight of his sister and brother bleeding out side by side, the girl still clinging to consciousness, pain on her face. Omega was some ways behind her, running a hand through his hair nonchalantly before turning to the two youngest siblings, sneering as he began making his way to them. His saber in his hand, he began walking towards them.

"N…NO!" Phantom shook his head, eyes flashing red as his clones appeared with him. He'd buy time. Buy time for Master X to arrive, to save them…!

Omega looked at him nonchalantly as he approached, stopping to watch each of the clones. They all lunged at him at once, Phantom moving behind Omega to take him by surprise. He gasped when Omega whirled around, a powerful kick that shattered his hip sending him sprawling across the floor in agony, silent cries escaping him. How… did Omega know which was him…?!

The blond stood there, looking upon his opponents in glee. Harpuia was knocked out, Leviathan stared at the sky as blood gathered beneath her, Phantom was holding his side, clenching his eyes shut as he refused to cry out. Omega was pleased. Yet… he felt like he was forgetting someone--

"SURPRISE, BITCH!" Fefnir came crashing upon him, punching Omega in the face so hard he was sent flying across the clearing, his saber flung away. Fefnir panted as he moved forward, the hunger for a fist fight in his eyes. Omega slowly pushed himself off the ground, gritting his teeth as blood fell from his nose. He stood, wiping it away, a crack on the gem of his helmet. He crouched, baring his teeth like a dog.

"You want a fight?! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" He ran forward, the pavement crumbling beneath his feet. Omega hissed at him as he drew closer, and with a howl he raised his fists.

The two had a heated exchange, but it was clear that Fefnir was surpassed. Their strength seemed equal, yet when Fefnir managed to land a rare hit, Omega did not seem fazed. The blond was beginning to smile again, and he was becoming too fast for Fefnir to counter. It was like the more the battle went on, the stronger Omega became. For once in his life, Fefnir felt fear settle in his core. He pushed forward, yelling insanely.

Quiet footsteps entered the destroyed plaza, stopping before the destruction and injured Guardians, watching Fefnir be pushed on the brink by a smaller Reploid, one of which did not seem the slightest bit tired. The figure watched, body stiff, before his eyes dropped to one of Fefnir's guns nearby, moving to pick it up. He observed it for a second before his eyes drifted back to the fight. The fog surrounding him, red eyes sharp with rage.

"D-Dammit, you… You…!" Fefnir fell to a knee, holding up an arm to protect his face from a powerful kick. His arm almost snapped, and he fought to breathe. "Damn you, Omega!"

"…" The blond lowered his leg, cackling, the noise sounding horribly distorted. Without another thought Omega kicked Fefnir in the shoulder, breaking his armor and nearly breaking him. He was going to beat Fefnir to death. He laughed, moving forward, until a smirk grew on the Guardian's face, his red eyes looking past Omega at something else.

Omega immediately turned, ready to attack whoever dared to face him, only to freeze right there on the spot.

Copy X stood there, expressionless, his helmet casting a shadow over his eyes as his body radiated venomous intent. He had Fefnir's blaster in one hand, and it was visibly charging, but Omega didn’t seem worried about that.

"…E…Eeeeeeeeeckkkk--kkks?!" He couldn’t say it. His throat was too damaged. But the joy that appeared on his face was undeniable. He forgot about the Guardians, about Neo Arcadia, about everything at the sight of Copy X. He only knew joy in those few moments as he rushed forward, smiling creepily.

"Hi," Copy X grunted, lifting the blaster and shooting Omega right in the face when he got too close, the shot at full power. A normal Reploid's head would've been blown off. A Guardian's face would have been melted away. Yet when the smoke cleared Omega only fell onto the ground, unconscious, his body twitching, his synthetic skin merely scuffed.

"Fefnir, if you aren't too injured, please see that your fellow Guardians get medical treatment. I've sent a crew here already." He tossed the blaster to the floor, moving to Omega's side with his red eyes boring into his body. With a hiss he raised his boot, stomping it down on Omega's cheek, grinding it against him. 

No reaction.

Sighing irritably, Copy X knelt down, lifting the beast and placing him steadily over his shoulder, one hand on his back while the other rested on Omega's knees. Without another word Copy X began walking back to the castle, shocking the medical staff when they arrived. Fefnir was worried about his Master, but now, he and his poor siblings had injuries to take care of…

Phantom panted as he was treated, and he knew that they'd give him pain killer eventually. Before that happened, he looked at his other siblings, shaking. Harpuia didn't respond when he was being moved, Leviathan clenched her eyes shut as they injected pain medication. Fefnir had the oddest look on his face, his shoulder busted.

If Omega could do this to them, then…

He feared for his Master. He only hoped he knew what he was getting them into-

He shoved the thought away as a needle came in contact with his skin. He would not question his Master. 

Regardless of what could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, okay.
> 
> So what started out as an RP between a friend (we really just wanted to write Copy X treating Omega like a dog. Plot? Never heard of him.) turned into something kinda long and epic. This is a big big BIG story, one I enjoy rereading again and again, and now I'm editing it to make more sense. It's going to take a bit for the good stuff to happen, but the heartbreak in this story is worth it I think.
> 
> Just some quick background information:
> 
> The plot of Rockman Zero 2 has happened. X's body is destroyed, and the Dark Elf is running away from Weil. However, Copy X has not been destroyed, and he and Zero have never met face to face when this story begins. Weil and Omega have escaped the spaceship or whatever they were on before RZ3, and are basically just fucking with people. Phantom is also alive.
> 
> If there's any confusion or questions you have, feel free to ask! 
> 
> (Oh, and me and my friend wanted Copy and Omega to speak to each other in Japanese. That's their 'thing', I guess. That being said, neither of us speak any Japanese, so if anyone wants to correct something, please do!)


	2. Taming a Lion

Omega groaned, coughing out the dust that had gathered in his throat. He shuddered, curling up on the dirty floor in confusion, feeling unusually drained. He forced his crimson eyes open, trying to push himself up but failing. He heard the shuffle of chains, and he realized after a few moments that he was cuffed by the wrists, ankles, and neck to a wall. He growled, gripping them to break them apart, but the mere thought of such an action left him disoriented. He settled back down, panting, staring into the darkness, his mind conjuring hallucinations and images to taunt him in his confinement.

He didn’t know how long he had been laying there. Minutes, hours, days? Mere seconds? An eternity? Omega was never one to keep time, and what felt like an century to him could be a simple moment for another. Madness drove him to despise the dark, and he struggled weakly after a while, howling at the ghosts that tormented him and would not leave him be. Had Weil caught him? Was this his punishment?!

When the door of this room opened to shed light upon the grimy and bloody walls, Omega did not notice. He was curled up in a ball, fidgeting and clenching his head tightly, murmuring nonsense that only he could understand.

Copy X frowned, flicking on a switch as Harpuia closed the door behind them, looking frail but fixed. He stood beside his Master, eyeing the creature that had destroyed his unit so effortlessly. He looked harmless like this…

"…Why does he look like that Rebellion scum?" He murmured to himself before shaking his head, settling his eyes upon his Master. Harpuia was still recovering from his injuries, but his Master had invited him to see this…whatever this was. "Master, may I ask what it is you plan to do with…with him? Weil will come looking soon, and you know he's…unstable."

"Let Weil look. He will not find Omega in Neo Arcadia. It's his own foolishness for letting the mutt off his leash," Copy X sneered, slowly moving to stand above the monster. He was a small Reploid, Omega would've towered over him easily. Yet Copy X managed to look absolutely dangerous in the dimly lit room, red eyes piercing as he stared down at the creature that nearly brought his Guardians to destruction. Oh, he'd make him pay… "Upon inspection, it turns out that Weil has a tracking beacon in Omega's head. He has not activated it yet, which means we have a few more days until Weil begins wondering where his little pet is hiding. I am having a special device made to counter his tracker. Weil will not find Omega anywhere."

The ruler raised his boot, roughly nudging Omega to lay on his back, the beast whimpering. Copy X sneered as he grinded his foot against Omega's cheek, somewhat annoyed that the monster didn't realize his presence. Was he so insane as to not understand his own surroundings? What use was a mad creature? He'd learn what made Omega tick…

"…Sir, if he acts out against you, harms you…in even the smallest way…" Harpuia's eyes strained, glowing a soft green as he stared at Omega darkly, his body shaking from both fear and anticipation. He did not finish his threat. He didn't need to.

"Do not fret, dear Harpuia. With these chains, Omega is under control for now. I am more then capable of handling a pest. Go rest, you've earned it." Copy X didn't turn to look at his Guardian. He was too entranced by the way Omega's pupils would expand and dilate every few seconds. He would enjoy himself…

"Yessir," Harpuia bowed, turning to make his leave. His Master didn’t say he couldn't attack Omega though… He kept that in mind. For now, he wished to return to his siblings and rest.

Once alone, Copy X gave a twisted smile, removing his boot from Omega's face to move to a table in the corner of the room. He hummed sweetly as he observed the many tools placed upon it, admiring how the knives and metal bats and hooks would gleam in the light despite being stained with blood.

This was Copy's own private torture chamber. Most who were kept here did not leave the room alive.

"Omega~!" Copy cooed softly, lifting up a whip to pull on the leather, lost in thought. "Sweet little Omega, I will hear you scream~!"

"Ooh…ugh," Omega coughed, his voice box making him sound like static as he blinked his eyes. He finally noticed that there was light in the room, and he pushed himself up to sit against the wall with what little strength he had. He looked exhausted, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed around the room, only acknowledging the Master after the other laughed so joyfully.

"Eee….Eeeecksss--zzz…" Omega rasped, excitement growing in his core. It was X! His X! He raised a hand slowly to reach out for the other, and he didn’t understand why his limbs felt like led. He groaned in discomfort, whimpering as he tried to catch Copy X's attention.

"Hm? Are you awake now? How very wonderful!" Copy X decided that just his whip would do. He pressed a button, electricity coursing along his weapon as he chuckled. "You and I have some important bonding to do. My, you do not yet understand how livid I am that you destroyed my city and hurt my precious Guardians. You should've ran when you had the chance."

"Eee….ckzz…" Omega wasn't listening, tugging on his chains as he stared at Copy X, absolutely mesmerized by the other. Copy X wanted to say that it was out of fear, but he knew better. The beast wasn't afraid, he had no idea what situation he was in. The blue Reploid dared to venture that the other looked at him almost longingly, like… he wanted something of him. But what? Not that he cared.

"Hmm, you can't speak, can you? Even the mighty Omega isn't impervious to damage." Copy wondered why Weil would leave something as fixable as a voice box broken, but perhaps speaking was not part of Omega's list of tricks. The smaller Reploid knelt before the red eyed monster, his own eyes matching the shade in vibrancy. 

"I must know what you want of me, darling. We just met and you're already comfortable around me…" He trailed the whip along Omega's body, watching the other Reploid smile at him causelessly. "You look identical to the Resistance's own guard dog, Zero. I wonder if you both are related…"

He was rambling to himself, continuing to move the whip all over Omega's body, observing the beast who mewled cheerfully whenever Copy X so much as looked at him. How utterly confusing. He should be feared by his prisoner, not fawned over… Yet this may prove Omega easy to control. He had to test something out first.

"On your hands and knees, back to me. Go!" Copy X pulled away suddenly, glaring harshly as the creature grunted in surprise. Omega didn't seem to understand him at first, but much to the Master's pleasure did the monster obey him. Omega could barely move with a fraction of his typical grace, but he managed to give the copy what he wanted, looking over his shoulder with that same… longing look.

"Hm, interesting," Would he not need to break Omega after all? He had been dreaming of the challenge for days since the weapon came into this cell. Perhaps he could torture him for fun regardless. "You were created to serve. Perhaps it is not me, but rather commands that make you so…"

He couldn't find the word. Omega did not understand what he was saying, or it could be that he simply chose to ignore certain things unless they were orders. But why would Weil program his creation to crave the orders of not just him, but everyone? Weil was too protective of his weapon. No, Omega had to be obeying of his own accord… Why?!

"Let me think… You nearly stabbed through Harpuia's core during your fight three days ago. It is only now that his condition is improving, but it seems you've broken his little heart. To repair him and keep him stable took five hours."

He cocked his head to the side as he kicked Omega's arms out beneath him, listening to the gasp of surprise as the blond fell onto his face. Copy planted his boot on his neck, pushing down and keeping him still, eyes wandering along Omega's back and hips, the way his body twitched and arched, how his rump was in the air, presented to him…

A shiver of desire tingled through him. He wanted this body to bleed.

With a cackle and the crack of the whip, Copy X raised his weapon above his head before attacking consistently. Omega's gargled yelps did little to assuage him as he continued for five straight minutes, laughing as the monster squealed and cried out with every lash. Omega's vest broke, and by the end of it the back of his undersuit was beyond repair. His pelvic armor has threatened to break on occasion, but Copy X wasn't interested in embarrassing the other just yet. Sparks flickered along Omega's body when the king finally stopped, the beast left a mess of tearless sobs and drool. Blood fell along his back, down his sides and hips, and due to the inhibitors he would not heal fast enough…

"Are you still awake, my dear? Most Reploids would've passed out after the first minute or so," Copy X rested his hands behind his back, circling the other like a hunter would its prey, eyes sparking with delight. He stopped in front of Omega's face, using his boot to nudge his face. "Does it sting? That's not even close to what you put Harpuia through. I won't be satisfied until you feel the same way he did."

"Kkk--zzz--oi---Ecckzz--zz," Omega panted, and Copy X stiffened when the other looked up at him, breathless, eyes as beautifully dangerous as before. He smiled, nuzzling his cheek against the ruler's foot in what could only be affection. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't manage it. "Eck--zzz…"

Omega did not enjoy the pain. That much was obvious with every twitch he gave away, the dumbfounded confusion and hurt in his eyes, the whimpers that would leave him. He received no pleasure from it. And yet here he obeyed, acting much like the mongrel many perceived him as, yearning still in his core for something Copy X could not discern.

"…You're a sick thing, aren't you?" Copy X laughed, jerking his leg away as Omega rubbed his face against it. "Absolutely insane. I am intrigued however. I will have your body repaired. You and I will have… lovely conversations. Besides, you simply must tell me why I shouldn't kill you for what you did."

He wanted to tear Omega open, spill his blood all over the floor, inflict so much pain that Copy X would haunt his dreams forever. Yet he withheld his desire, instead leaving the room without looking back, exposing the beast to the darkness he dreaded so much. He wanted to hear the other speak before he went any further. They had all the time in the world. First he had to be fixed.

The monster cried out in confusion, collapsing in his own fluids, watching the door miserably. He didn't want to be alone without X. Not anymore. He groaned and shuddered as the darkness collapsed upon him, and he dived back into his mind, into his madness…

Copy X went to the medical bay, saying hello to his Guardians, checking up on their recoveries, before pulling the head doctor aside. He informed him of his wishes, snickered at the sheer panic on the Reploid's face at the mention of going anywhere near Omega, before sending him off to prepare. Omega was manageable with those chains on. His doctors and medical staff could handle a simple procedure.

That had been two days ago. Copy X was waiting patiently in his throne room for that special collar to be delivered to him. He had heard that Omega had managed to kill three nurses, even in his weakened state, during his repair. The blue Reploid chuckled, deciding that a proper punishment would be to leave the beast alone until his newest 'accessory' was completed.

Harpuia and Phantom delivered it to their Master personally. All the Guardians had recovered by now and resumed their normal duties, though they had grown increasingly worried about their Master's small obsession with Omega. Sure, he had only gone in the cell once since the beast has been there, but the blond was all he would talk about. Ways to torture him, ways to humiliate him, ways to make him obey. He was drawn to bending the creature's will anyway he saw fit. It was a challenge he relished.

He dismissed his Guardians before they could utter anymore of their concern (all four of them had been doing so consistently, subtly) before making his way to his private torture chamber. He had a skip in his step, and if it weren't for the affliction in his eyes he may have been considered cute.

He opened the door to the cell, observing how the creature was leaning against the wall, sitting up, eyes closed as though he were asleep. He had bandages around his throat, and the young Master walked ahead slowly, kneeling down beside him to get a closer look. His presence roused Omega from his idle state, and soon enough he was met with exhausted looking ruby red eyes.

". . ." Omega shuffled slightly, smiling lazily as he tried to move closer. Copy X grabbed his chin roughly, lifting it as he began removing the bandages. By now any evidence of the procedure have healed, meaning that Omega was now perfect.

Or so he thought.

"I heard you've been very bad Omega. I told you I'd ask this question before, so I hope you thought of an adequate answer: Why shouldn't I kill you, spring up your corpse and have it on display for the entire world to see?" He growled, pleasure growing in his stomach at the thought. 

Omega looked at him, his pupils like slits as he regarded the other. Suddenly, a purr rumbled in his throat, and any distortion from his damaged vocal chords was gone.

"X," he whispered, and Copy X stiffened. He had no idea that the beast would sound like… like that. Deep, yet a hint of…vulnerability in his tone. "X, X…"

It took a few seconds for Copy X to regain his composure, and with a huff did he start removing the shackle around his neck. No, his cheeks were only tinged red from the heat, thank you very much. "You have to answer my question Omega. Why should I keep you here if you've been a nuisance in the past?"

The beast watched him with such an unintelligent gaze, the question clearly not registering in his mind, as he cocked his head to the side, allowing the other to remove the shackle. It fell to the floor next to him, and he was only allowed a fragment of a moment before Copy X placed a fancy golden collar around his neck, and he was being sapped of energy once more.

"Answer me, or else I will force an answer out of you," Copy X snarled, growing irritated. His finger twirled around one of the chains keeping Omega's wrist connected to the wall, deciding to leave the rest on for now. Omega was being punished after all. Copy X concluded that his relaxed demeanor was only due to the chains sapping his energy, and frankly the ruler needed to keep him in that state. 

Omega paused, raising a hand to fiddle with the collar around his neck. It didn't give at all, he could not remove it himself. It was snug around his neck, and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"…X," the beast pointed to the ruler, beaming despite his exhaustion, before gesturing to himself. "Z…Ze…Zero…"

Zero wasn't this insane. Nor did he look so… adult. Copy X had never met the resistance member before, but he knew that Omega was not him. Yet he looked so much like him… Did Weil create a copy, and actually allowed the copy to feel like the real deal? Pathetic.

There was irony in that thought process, but Copy X refused to acknowledge it.

"Yes? What's your point?" The smaller one frowned, his fists clenching tightly. "My patience is wearing thin Omega. I've given you a chance. Take it before I change my mind." 

"…O-Omega…and…X," the blond tried, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration, gesturing between them as though what he were trying to say was obvious. He grabbed Copy's hand, intertwining their fingers firmly. "K…Koibito…"

Copy stared at their hands, a wicked grin growing on his face. Without warning he slapped the other so hard in the face he knocked him down, choosing to stand away from his to laugh.

"Omega, you speak like a child. Such an imperfect flaw is not meant for my perfect kingdom! Tomorrow when I return, you will speak to me in full sentences, or you will be punished." He left without another word, slamming the door behind him, a creepy expression on his face as he marched to this throne room. He rubbed his chin, eye twitching as he moved.

"Koibito" meant "Lover" in Japanese. 

Millions of thoughts ran through his mind. It explained Omega's odd expressions at him. He thought they were together, but why? They had never met…unless…

Copy shook his head. He didn't like thinking about a certain Cyber Elf, and frankly he had better things to do. He took this as a positive sign. If Omega held affection for him, he'd be easier to control. Tomorrow, he'd let the other ramble. 

Indeed, Copy X returned early the next morning, smiling to himself as he carried a bag in one hand, swinging it around in thought. He had multiple children's books inside, all of which he discovered poking through his bookshelf. He didn’t read much, and he had no clue why they were in the room, but he counted his luck as he returned to the cell.

"Omega~?" The king pushed opened the door, only to stop with an eyebrow raised, the sounds of screams in his ear like the finest music he's ever heard. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, and he grinned.

Omega was the source of those delicious screams, his body convulsing as he pulled on his binds desperately, his red eyes wide and incoherent, drool falling from his lips. He kept hitting his helmeted head and pulling on his filthy hair, twisting his body of which way to try and escape. He sobbed, though no tears fell, and he had no idea that Copy X was looking at him so maliciously. 

"Aww, does wittle Omega need to go home? Is Weil missing his wittle pet?" He laughed, holding a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the noise. 

The collar around Omega's neck was special. It snuffed out the beast's location from any satellite, making him untraceable, as well as being a shock collar and energy inhibitor. It could also deflect whatever signal it was that Weil was attacking Omega with, but Copy hadn't turned on that feature yet. He dropped the bag on the floor before crouching in front of the weapon, still smiling.

"H-Hurts! Hurts, it hurts!" Omega wailed, unable to break the chains with his energy being constantly stolen, the signal ringing in his ears. When he saw Copy X he screamed again, his expression one of agony.

"Home! Home, Omega need to go home!" He cried, his entire body shaking. Copy X hissed at that, suddenly grabbing Omega's face, turning it so he was forced to look into the ruler's horrific red eyes.

"Home? Dear Omega, this castle is your home now. Weil will never find you again," His voice was low and threatening. He suddenly didn't find it amusing how Omega tried escaping. He had been so docile before. "Omega, stop that or I'll make it worse!"

"W-Weil…hurts Omega…!" He snarled, twisting his face away as he continued to thrash about. The pain was making him unreasonable. Weil gave Omega a moment of relief, probably growing frustrated, but the monster collapsed, clawing at his helmet. He whimpered, tugging on his chains as he panted from exhaustion. "Make Weil leave! Hurts! HURTS!"

He couldn't rest. The signal came back again, worse the before.

"G--Ggghh, gyAAUGH!" With a roar, he gripped one of the rings around his wrist tightly, and without warning he crushed it with his bare hands. He screamed in rage, and his hand was already gripping the other one to set himself free-

He collapsed, convulsing, as Copy X pressed the button on a tiny switch he held in his hand, a frown still showing on his face. Electricity burned Omega's throat, the light in his eyes fading in and out as the world spun around him. Copy released the button after a few moments, waiting to see if Omega would lash out again, and when he didn't he slid a delicate finger along the beast's shoulder to the collar. He felt around for a moment before pressing a small hidden button, and immediately there was improvement.

Omega visibly relaxed, panting as he laid there sprawled out on the floor, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. Lips parted, his eyes shimmering, his hair pooled around him…

Copy X blinked slowly.

"Omega, can you hear me? Nod if you can," he spoke quietly, eyeing the Reploid up and down. His undersuit was falling off due to all the thrashing. A simple tug and it'd be off…tsk. 

The beast whimpered, curling up slightly, nodding weakly. He tried pushing himself up, his limbs shaking as he looked at Copy X with bewildered eyes, carefully raising a hand to his collar. He wasn't that stupid, it seemed. He easily put two and two together, and the biggest smile grew on his face.

"…Koibito~!" He laughed, throwing himself at Copy X. The blue one was about to press the button out of reflex when he found a much taller Reploid snuggling against his chest, rubbing his face and making keening noises. He grunted his head in surprise when the taller one nearly knocked him onto his back, though he managed to catch himself by placing a hand on Omega's shoulder. He was a bit shaken by the affection he was being given, a blush settling onto his face.

"Okay Omega that’s enough," he tried moving away, though Omega still held onto him tightly. He was grateful to be released from Weil's influence, even if it were for a little while. Copy X rolled his eyes the more the other made such happy sounds, scoffing. "I get it, okay? You're welcome. No more."

Omega, after what seemed like an eternity, relented, sitting back and looking at Copy X contently. He raised a hand to fiddle with his collar some more, fidgeting as his chains jingled around him. One hand was free, he could escape… but he didn’t. His dearest X was there, after all.

"Hmph, much better. Now then," Copy X rolled onto his feet, dusting himself off and clearing his throat. Resting his hands behind his back, he spoke sternly now, eyes narrowed.

"Earlier, you spoke like an absolute heathen. I am willing to overlook that if you can prove to me that you can speak correctly," he retrieved a leather crop and the bag of books, tossing the bag at the ground before Omega's knees, eyes darkening. "If you don't, you will be disciplined. Am I understood?"

Omega stared at him, blinking slowly. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was actually listening or not. Or, rather, if he even had the capacity to do so. Still, the crimson beast nodded, smiling at X cluelessly.  

"Go ahead then. Take a book and read me a story," he stood up straighter then usual, glaring at Omega, the crop visible to the other to show his dominance.

Omega's gaze slowly dropped to the books at his knees, and his smile disappeared slowly. He grabbed one at random, gazing at the cover questionably. He seemed to not understand… something, his confusion both known to him and not known at all. He opened to a random page.

His hands were slapped with the crop, and he yelped and nearly dropped the book by the action, looking up at Copy X in surprise. The ruler was shaking his head.

"We read books from the beginning, Omega. Do not get that wrong again."

Omega didn’t, and very carefully did he read out loud the story of Hansel and Gretel. He read slowly, only pausing a few times, but he finished the story with no trouble at all. He could read, he could speak. Copy X smiled.

"That's better, but let's try conversing. Omega, can you tell me why you were destroying my city the other day?" Omega paused at the question, considering. Did he have a reason…? He growled, looking down at his lap slowly, unable to meet Copy's eyes.

"Weil…make…Omega…angry…" He growled, face twisting in rage. He yelped again when the crop met his hands, and he shuddered at the look on Copy's face. 

"Wrong pronouns. Try again Omega," he stared, beginning to pace around him slowly. Omega's eyes followed wherever they could.

"Weil…make…meeeeeeee mad?" He chewed on his lip nervously. Copy X shook his head, raising the crop, though he did not hit him.

"Made," he decided to give the other a chance to correct himself, and the beast flinched.

"Weil made me mad," he spoke perfectly this time, though he couldn't resist the urge to shrink away. Now he knew that Neo Arcadia belonged to his darling X. There was no way he wouldn't be punished.

"What did he do to make you that angry?" He would not stop pacing. Unease hung in the air.

"Omega…me," Omega paused, thinking, his core pounding in his ears. He hated the anticipation, the thought of disappointing his Koibito further. "I…am always…mad at Weil…"

"I see. So instead of handling it like a normal Reploid, you decided to throw a tantrum, harming my Guardians and my home," he stopped directly behind Omega, who would not turn his head to meet his gaze. Copy X smiled at that, twirling the crop in his hand.

"You know I have to punish you." It was not a question.

"N-No… No hurt, please Koibito, no hurt…" He cowered, fearing the electricity that coursed through his collar and the whip used on him before. He hated it. He did not like pain. Weil tortured him enough for him to be used to it, but the thought of X hurting him…? It made it worse. It meant that he had failed the other in some way, filling him with regret.

"My dearest Omega, I have to teach you a lesson. It is the only way a being like you can learn," he used the crop to carefully maneuver the other's hair behind his shoulders, rubbing it against his cheek. It had small spikes on it that dug into the skin, leaving scars. "Now, lift up your arms."

Omega whimpered, clenching his eyes and bowing his head as he reluctantly raised his hands. He had been taught to take his punishment without much resistance by Weil, but he wouldn't typically bend his will for anyone else. He had to though. His X was upset with him, and he'd do anything to make it better.

"Do not lower them until I say to," Copy X moved to his side, resting the crop on his arms, letting the moment drag on for further torture. Then, faster then one could register, he lashed out against both arms twice each: one mark on the arm and another on the shoulder, tearing up more of Omega's suit and vest in the process. The beast yelled, blood trickling down the wounds, and he began to shake uncontrollably. He would not lower his arms however…

"That was for Phantom and Leviathan. Lower your arms. Get on your hands and knees, back to me," he tapped his victim's arm with the tool lightly. Omega wheezed, dropping his arms as he started to pant. He turned his back to Copy X, lowering his chest to the ground like he did days before, grunting in pain. 

Copy X leaned down, moving Omega's hair away from his back before raising his arm, preparing himself. He stared down at the monster's sleek figure, from his shoulder blades downward, following his curves that formed his shape. He watched his spine tense as he anticipated the beating he was about to receive. However, it filled Copy X with pleasure to know that Weil's lapdog was obedient to his will. He had complete control over Omega, and he cracked the moment he laid eyes on Copy X.

Master X snickered.

"I have whipped you before for what you did to Harpuia, but that was not proper. I acted out of rage, which is unbecoming of a ruler such as myself, so now I will act out of discipline. This is the punishment you deserve," he eyes the scars that had nearly healed on the exposed parts of Omega's back, and he laughed as he began to wail on him. This time, however, he decided to give the other a break, only whipping him five times instead of continuing for five minutes. The sickening snap of the crop, Omega's screams, the smell of Reploid blood in the air… It made Copy X feel alive. Hell, he couldn't help but add a sixth one just for fun.

Omega's vest and undersuit were in shreds now, falling off his body on the floor around him, the beast having collapsed by the third lash, blood everywhere. He seemed to be in a daze, staring at the wall with his lips parted. Copy X ordered him to sit up, and he obeyed, weakly rising to his knees. He swayed, his body already numbing and healing the scars on his back, but he relived the moment in his mind continuously. Copy X rubbed the crop along his arm, smiling endearingly.

"You see, Omega… You belong to me. This castle is your new home, and I am your new Master. You will obey me. I control the pain you receive, I control any pleasure you feel. You do not act unless I order you too, you do not harm unless it is of my will. If you do, you will be punished, and you will regret ever crossing my path for as long as you live. This pain is temporary, but I can scar you in ways thought impossible for the Legendary Reploid. You do not need to think, you do not need to feel. Stay with me, obey me, and you will find bliss. Weil will never have you again. Am I understood? Address your Master properly."

Omega gasped so softly, his eyes widening as the words sank in. He believed every one, and slowly he looked back up at Copy X, disheveled, hurt but ever so adoring. He'd kiss the ground Copy X walked upon.

"Yes…Master X…" He whispered, speaking with such clarity, his voice velvety smooth. He sounded like he had initiative now, a new goal to follow. X is what he needed. X was what he's been missing all these years…!

"Hmph. You are not to harm the Guardians, and they will do not such thing to you either. You will all be comrades. If you hurt them you will be punished once more," he tossed the crop aside carelessly, deciding that Omega had had enough for the day. He turned off the lights, pausing at the doorway before tossing Omega a smirk over his shoulder.

" Watashi wa anata no ashita watashi no ritoru petto no tame ni modotte kimasu." 

'I will be back for you tomorrow, my little pet.'

He laughed, closing the door behind him, leaving Omega in darkness.

The blond said nothing, collapsing as soon as he was out of Copy's sight, staring up at the ceiling. His muddled mind was conflicted over many things, but there was one thing of which he was certain:

X was his again. That's all that mattered.

For the first time in all his days there, he allowed sleep to take him. His nightmares would not wake him that night.


	3. Say My Name

"Time to wake up, my pet~!"

Omega groaned as a hand shook him, hissing as he moved to lay on his side, his back to whoever it was that was bugging him so early. He rarely ever got any sleep, his body did not require that of him anymore, but when he did sleep he never wanted to wake up again. The hand on his shoulder shook him harder, a chuckle sounding off in the air.

"Now, now, I know it is early, but we have a lot to do today!" Copy X looked over Omega's body once or twice, laughing to himself more and more at the shreds of Omega's undersuit and vest. His back was entirely exposed, his vest barely clinging to him. One simple tug was all it would take…

The beast grumbled, fidgeting before rolling over onto his other side, pouting up at Copy X grumpily.

"Koibito…" he pushed himself up with a yawn, resting his hand on Copy's helmeted head before giving him a shove away, collapsing back down onto the ground. "Too early.."

"Master X," the ruler corrected him with a snap of his fingers. "You may only call me that in private if you see fit." He needed everyone to know who was in charge. Otherwise, he did not care about the nickname. Without much thought he undid all of Omega's shackles, leaving his collar, smirking to himself as he took out the two items he brought with him: a tag, and a long red leash. He attached both to the collar, giving it a tug, smirking at the way the tag jingled with every movement.

"Follow me," he stood, continuing to tug on the leash until Omega got the idea.

Omega did, reluctantly pushing himself up to stand, staring at the leash with a frown as Copy X led him out of the room. He raised a hand to touch the tag, trying to adjust his head to read it, but it was no use. He huffed, saying nothing as he tried rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, uncaring about how his clothes were falling off of him with each step.

Copy X led him around purposely, a smug smile on his face as he passed by the castle staff, amused by the shock in their eyes at seeing the beast for the first time in a week or so. It was a show of power, one that Omega was oblivious of, and Copy X wanted to devour the fear coming off the Reploid staff in waves. He led Omega through the upper levels of the castle, visiting the medical bay, the kitchen, the bustling hallways. Soon enough the people began to disappear the closer they got to their destination, and Omega turned his head to look out the large windows as they walked down a large and lonely hallway, seeing the city far below. He was mesmerized, not noticing that Copy X had stopped until he bumped into him.

A large red door was in front of them, and with a grin on his face did Copy X open them, gesturing for Omega to walk inside first. The blond blinked, obeying and stopping once he was in the center of the room, looking around as Copy X closed the door behind them.

This bedroom was huge. Perhaps even bigger then the throne room itself. Furthest from the door was the bed. It was covered in the softest looking blue satin sheets that Omega has ever seen (then again he hasn't had a proper bed in years), and it was probably large enough to fit ten normal sized Reploids. A square canopy hung over the bed hung over the bed with shiny crimson curtains, leaving a lustful tone to contrast against the soft blue of the sheets, but together they made a lovely decor. Directly opposite to the bed, nearest to the door, was the fireplace. It looked like it had been used recently, and numerous chairs were littered around it, each with a different weapon on the seat for Copy X to admire. Nearest to the bed were two large double glass doors that led out to the balcony, the red curtains tied back during the day and closed at night time. An almost pink carpet was in front of those doors, and that same type of carpet laid just before the bathroom. A large walk-in closet was next to the bathroom, filled with clothes for the young Master to wear (though he mostly just wore his vest), and next to that was a tall blue wardrobe. The lock on it indicated that whatever was inside wasn't for just anyone to use. Omega would have to investigate later. Littered around were other desks and dressers for things to be placed upon, and one could easily see the luxury Copy X lived in just by the sheer amount of gemstones just casually lying around. The room had a shine to it, and it's quality can only be described as expensive.

"This is my room. Behave yourself and don't break anything," he moved to stand beside Omega, watching the blond closely. "This is where you'll be staying from now on. Close so that I may watch you."

Omega scoffed, smirking to himself as he eyes all the shiny trinkets everywhere, though he wouldn't touch them. He never recalled X being this…tacky, though he supposed that everyone changes. He paused just before the bed, staring at it for a long moment.

He planted his face directly on those sheets, purring in delight as he snuggled his disgusting body against them.

"EW! No! Omega, that's bad! You're filthy!" Copy X shrieked, and although he was far smaller then Omega he hoisted the other up over his shoulder, eye twitching as he marched them right into the bathroom. He dumped the blond onto the floor like he was diseased, starting the bathtub as he grumbled angrily to himself.

Omega blanched, his face rubbing against the soft pink carpet before he sat up slowly. The bathroom was pretty big too, the tub itself likely to fit about five people inside. The scent of lavender hung in the air, and flowers were everywhere in the soft gold and cream room. Omega may or may not have eaten one as he poked around, amused when he found a small blue toothbrush. What Reploid needed a toothbrush? He guessed that's one of the reasons he loved X so much. He was… unconventional.

He perused around some more, pausing at the mirror that hung along the wall when he saw his own reflection. He tensed, looking at himself closely, his hair visibly growing spikier.

". . ."

"Omega, get undressed," Copy X didn't turn around, filling the bath with bubbles for no particular reason. When he didn't hear Omega move he frowned, looking over his shoulder to see the beast snarling at his reflection, his fists clenched tightly. Copy X rolled his eyes.

"Omega! Here, NOW!" He demanded, eyes narrowed as though daring the monster to disobey. He had things to do today, and he wanted complete obedience.

Omega shuffled, giving his reflection a hiss before forcing himself to turn away. He crawled over to Copy's side, scrambling against the smaller one's body. He looked up at Copy X with the adoration of a puppy, and he began to snuggle against him, purring softly.

What was wrong with this picture? Omega, The Devil Reploid, self-proclaimed Messiah, Weil's deadliest weapon… was being affectionate? Copy X stared down at him, doing nothing.

"Enough. Remove your clothing and get into the tub while the water is warm."

"Koibito…bathe with Omega?" The beast purred, a certain glint in his eyes as he looked down at his clothing. Sighing, he began ripping his bodysuit off him piece by piece, the vest following. At least he still had his helmet, pelvic armor, boots and gloves intact, though those too soon found the floor.

"Hmph, not today my little pet~" Copy X's eyes roamed that body the more that it was presented to him. He felt a twinge of something growing in his lower stomach, but decided to push it aside for now. Omega would not get rewards unless he earned them. "Get inside."

"Tch, Koibito rough," Omega pouted as he shifted out of the last of his clothing, stepping inside the tub and immediately sitting down, his blond hair pooling around him. He admired all the bubbles, as well as the sheer largeness of the tub. Copy X lived nicely.

"Do not worry. I have clothes that should fit you while I have your outfit repaired." Though if things went his way, Omega wouldn't need his armor for a very long time.

Copy X mused to himself as he began touching Omega's body, cleaning away all the dirt and grime that had seemed a part of him those past few days, watching the water turn only slightly murky as he scrubbed away the blood. Under all that spandex, Omega was beautiful. Even Copy X could admit that the way his blond hair framed his face was perfect, how sharp his features were yet were soft to the touch, every curve his body had, every muscle, was the work of an artist. He never wanted to compliment Weil, but if he did in fact create this creature, he was a genius.

Copy X wanted to wear Omega's blood on his fingertips, wanted to bend his body in ways unimaginable, just because of the other's sheer beauty. For now, however, it could not be helped.

Omega's giggling pulled the blue Reploid out of such thoughts. Copy X, in his lack of attention, had been scrubbing the creature all over without realizing, and apparently the monster was sensitive in his chest area. His sleek gray, nearly black body was shining under Copy's hands, and he couldn't help but compare the other to one of the gemstones sitting idly on his desk. Rare, sharp, a covet to many…

"Koibito, hehe~!" Omega was leaning against Copy's hands so willingly, no embarrassment anywhere to be found with him. The closest thing he's had to a bath in a long time was a hose, or throwing himself into a lake, so one could only imagine how much he enjoyed this. Copy X frowned as he ran a hand through those golden locks.

"This might take a while to finish," he murmured, already reaching for the shampoo. "Why would Weil make your hair so damn long is beyond me…"

Omega sat by idly, smirking devilishly at the other, tapping his chin in thought.

"Better question: why does Koibito want to bathe Omega, when Omega going to get dirty because of Koibito later~?" He sneered, and Copy X chose to ignore what he was implying, instead hitting the beast's cheek lightly.

"You seem to have a problem with correct pronouns," he stated, now beginning to run his fingers through Omega's scalp, slowly working his way down. "When we refer to ourselves, we do not say Master X or Omega. We say 'I', or 'me', or 'mine' for example."

"Hmm, but names. Names are nice Koibito," Omega shivered at the sensation, smiling sweetly. His smile faltered when he realized something, and he looked down at his hands, slowly clenching and unclenching them in thought.

"Though… Omega does not like his name. Omega is name Master Weil gave. Master Weil bad. Though…Omega suppose… it's the name… I deserve."

"I see," Copy X paused at how… sad the creature sounded. He didn’t know the other was capable of such emotion. "Is there a name you'd rather be called?" He was surprised when Omega laughed at him, and the blond Reploid turned his head so their eyes would meet.

"Silly Koibito! Koibito knows the name Omega wants to be called," he grinned, eyes sparkling. "Omega Zero is Omega's designation, but Zero is Omega's true name. There is an impostor out there… a Maverick…!"

He suddenly got angry, red eyes flashing with warning as he looked away again.

"The copy must die," he spoke lowly, his body shaking from rage.

Copy X had been under the impression that it was Omega who was the copy. Perhaps that doctor had fucked with his mind more then he thought.

"Well, in private, I suppose I can call you Zero, though I much prefer to call you my little pet. Has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" He chuckled to himself, grabbing a small bowl and filling it with water, pouring it gently on Omega's head to wash the shampoo away.

"Omega is Koibito's pet! I am Koibito's pet" He was happy again so suddenly, and he laughed as he turned to face Copy X again, water droplets falling from his pretty eyelashes. "Watashi no saiai no Koibito!"

'My darling Lover!'

Master X felt pride when Omega correct himself. "Why do you refer to me as your Koibito, anyways?" He asked suddenly, and Omega paused to stare at him unreadably. Did the beast not even know…?

"Because… you're X!" Omega purred after a few moments, as though reassuring himself. "X is Koibito, Koibito is X, aha~!" He moved closer, rubbing his face over Copy's.

"…Yes, I am X."

Copy X didn't say anything after that. He knew for certain that he had only met the other a week beforehand on some… interesting circumstances. Yet Weil's weapon was clinging onto him too quickly, too confidently. Like he thought that the blue Reploid wouldn't drive him into a world of agony.

He wasn't sure if he found that amusing or annoying.

"Enough of your rambling," Copy X sneered darkly, carefully pushing the other back into the water. He was starting to finish up with Omega's hair, watching the water run along down his perfectly sculpted chin and neck…

Could Omega's words even be trusted? He was insane. Nothing he said makes much sense, and he has a disconnect from reality itself. Maybe he couldn't even remember what happened a week ago. Maybe he didn't remember Weil, or the things he's done, and the only person he could recall was Copy X? It could be true. If Copy X was the only thing he remembered, then it would make sense for the blond to be obsessed over him. And yet…

"What is Omega getting ready for anyways, Koibito?" The beast interrupted his thoughts, cocking his head to the side with a curious expression on his face.

"Heh," Copy X chuckled, leaning back to look at Omega's body. He was glowing now, and he smelled heavily of flowers. "Tomorrow I am holding a banquet to celebrate your coming into our custody. You'll be my… guest of honor, so to speak."

"Eeeh?! Tomorrow?!" Omega hissed, pouting at the smaller Reploid with burning red eyes. "Koibito wake Omega, wakes ME up early today, for silly tea party happening tomorrow? Crazy! Crazy and bad Koibito!"

"What, you would've rather been kept in that cell a day longer?" Copy X stood up slowly, fetching a towel. "The mere thought… it made me feel dirty just thinking about it! Besides, a bath is not all you need."

He gestured for the weapon to stand, and when he did he carefully wrapped his body up in a towel. He forced his eyes to not linger, and he moved out of the bathroom to the large walk-in closet.

"Let's see… These clothes seem rather old fashioned, but they look like they'd be your size," he grabbed a red fancy outfit, sneering at it darkly. There was so many clothes in here that did not fit. Everything blue was only a little too large, but everything red was obviously fit for another Reploid entirely. His mind wandered to the old ruler for a second, questioning who he had these clothes made for… Shaking his head, he made his way back into the bathroom, tossing the outfit at Omega with a slight frown.

"Try that. If it doesn't fit I'll have it tailored for you. You must look presentable at the banquet tomorrow."

"…Why?' Omega dropped his towel, observing the fabric with a neutral expression. It was bright red with a golden trim, appearing almost like a one-piece swimsuit. The train was see-through and sparkly, and when he finally slipped it on it was a near perfect fit. It was just a little tight around the hips, but it showed off his curves wonderfully.

Copy X was pleased.

"Koibito, Omega is not a girl," the beast grumbled, though he wasn't embarrassed. He seemed so perfect wearing such an outfit, like he should not wear anything else. For once, the ruler of Neo Arcadia sent a silent thank you to the original king. "Omega does not want to go to silly tea party. Omega doesn't eat. Omega doesn't want to see people." He stopped his rambling when Copy X grabbed his chin roughly, forcing their eyes to meet, their lips mere inches apart.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," he pushed the other away, straightening up proudly, power radiating off him in waves. "You will do as I instruct. You will behave, or you will suffer so many consequences. This is the outfit you will wear, and you will radiate in all your beauty, and everyone will know who you belong to." Omega looked aghast at the mention of a punishment, but he snickered gently after a few seconds passed.

"Daw, Koibito thinks Omega beautiful~!" The blond laughed sweetly, and clearly Copy's threats fell on deaf ears. The blue one frowned ever so slightly. That had to be fixed…

 

 

"Harpuia, relax."

"No."

"You're going to wear yourself out if you don't stop."

"I don't _care_."

"You're driving me crazy."

"Good."

In the Guardian's own private lounge, Leviathan groaned, banging her head on the table with a withered sigh. Phantom lowered his book to raise an eyebrow at her, before looking at their leader with an unreadable expression.

"Leviathan's right, you know. You just recovered, you shouldn't wear yourself out Harpy~" Fefnir said across the room, grinning as he lowered the gun that he was messing with. Harpuia wouldn't stop pacing back and forth, and all three of the siblings knew why. He had been like this as soon as he could walk again, and he wouldn't stop.

"Walking around isn't going to make Omega go away," Leviathan lifted her head with a frown, sitting back in her seat. "Master X would not do anything he couldn't handle. I've heard that he's broken Omega already. Trust him, as you should."

"I trust our Master, much more then you could possibly know," Harpuia stopped, growling to himself in loathing. "But I care for his safety. He is the strongest Reploid on this planet, but Omega… He is no Reploid. I have fear of the future."

"That is your nature," Phantom spoke quietly, his eyes returning to his book. "Your worrying keeps the Master safe. Now, however, you must put aside your paranoia. You have an image to maintain. We cannot seem weak in front of our people."

"I have no intention of letting any other person outside of this room know my worries, only because I know you all feel the same way. Pride is blinding you. Our Master welcomes us to voice our thoughts. He will listen if we only ask him." The green Reploid turned his back to them, his eye twitching when he heard Fefnir laugh.

"Harpy, I think you're overthinking this. You've always been jealous of the Master's playthings. Maybe if you ask him he'll treat you the same way~" He teased, and he laughed again at how the green one squawked like a bird. The leader of the Guardians snarled and grabbed his sabers, glaring darkly at the orange Reploid.

"Enough, now is not the time for this," Phantom warned his two younger siblings without looking at them, and Harpuia reluctantly backed off. "Though, I have to agree with Fefnir partially. Are you letting your personal emotions for the Master obscure your vision?"

"I do NOT have personal feelings for the Master in the…way you imply," Harpuia huffed, turning his back to them again, moving towards the window. "Omega is dangerous. Weil could come at any time. The Master is not…safe."

"We should plan ahead, but I get the feeling that our Master is not in any immediate danger…" Leviathan traced invisible patterns on the table, eyes narrowed. "We should make precautions, but nothing drastic unless Master X orders it so. The banquet is tomorrow night, and many important officials will be attending. We cannot embarrass the Master."

When Harpuia didn't respond to her Phantom closed his book, dropping it on his seat before going to stand by his brother, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Harpuia didn’t move, his green eyes on the clouds outside. They were right, in a way, but he could not shake the feeling in his gut.

He thought of his Master again, and his cheeks burned ever so slightly.


End file.
